Fill My Empty Void
by BelieveInLove94
Summary: Hannah Montana never existed, it was just Miley and ey and Lilly were in love but parted ways after high ey's life went downhill when she went to shoot the movie in Paris while Lilly took up acting jobs instead of s now two years later and they will be reunited thanks to a acting job.What is wrong with Miley?Will Lilly be the key to helping Miley? LILEY
1. Prologue Author's Note

**Fill My Empty Void**

**Prologue: Author's Note/ Summary**

Hi, I wanted to let ya'll know that I am starting a new story but I felt that I needed to take a moment and explain to you the inspiration behind it because it is both important and kind of funny. I got this idea from a dream that I had last night. The only thing is, it wasn't about Miley and Lilly, it was about Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. Here is what I dreamt and the summary for the story. In the dream, Miley was guest starring in Emily's show called Young and Hungry except Emily did not know it and Miley had never heard of the show, which I thought was kind of weird because I think Miley would know if Emily was starring in a new show but sometimes dreams don't make a lot of sense. In the dream, Miley had really gone downhill and when I say really, I mean REALLY. In the dream, it was about Miley and Emily reuniting and Emily not wanting to help her at first because Miley had hurt her a while ago but thanks to her costars, they convinced her to help Miley out. So, this story, I will change the names to Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott and I will rename the show since we aren't allowed to write about celebrities on Fanfiction (and anyone who knows me, knows I am not a rule breaker.) In this story, Hannah Montana never existed, it was just Miley Stewart. She did go to public school and met Lilly and Oliver in fifth grade. Miley did go to Paris to shoot her movie but Lilly did not go to college. Instead, she took up some acting jobs in Los Angeles. It has now been two years since Miley and Lilly have even spoken to each other. They are both still friends with Oliver though.

The question is, what is wrong with Miley? What happened between the two of them that tore them apart? Will Lilly be the key to helping Miley return back to her normal self?

**Author Side note: I am working on episode two of my Liley College Series/ I should have it posted soon. :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's the first official chapter. I just wanted to say that this isn't exactly like Young and Hungry. I have changed the name and some of the plot so all of the characters in that show aren't on here. I've changed their names too just to be safe.

**Fill My Empty Void**

**Chapter 1**

_**Void: A completely empty space. When it's empty, you just want to sink into a black hole. You try to fill it with everything until it's filled again by something or someone.**_

Miley woke up one morning in her big king sized bed. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, with the chill of the air running over her skin. When she was younger, she would lay in bed and think for a few minutes before getting up bit not anymore. She didn't do a lot of the things she used to anymore.

She got out of bed and put on her house slippers before any thoughts could enter her mind. This was how she lived. On autopilot. Ever since that day she had lost everything she had ever loved.

She walked into the bathroom and rubbed her hands over her eyes. Dark circles circled the blue eyes that used to stand out so clearly. They would also change color according to her mood. Her blue eyes could transform into brown or a light green. She stared at herself in the mirror and hated her face. Nothing seemed right anymore.

It was about five o'clock and the sun was barely peaking over the California Ocean. Miley was getting ready for her first day at a new show she would be acting in. She had gotten a call from Oliver, who was also the producer, saying that they needed a best friend for the main character and they were wondering if she was interested. The new series was called _Single &amp; Finding Love. _She didn't know who any of her coworkers were yet.

She fixed her hair and put on her make-up. She got dressed in a nice blouse and a pair of dress pants. Oliver said she could dress casually but she wanted to make a good first impression. She walked downstairs and made pancakes. When Miley got back from Paris she rented a small apartment. She decided that she didn't need anything really big since she was the only one living there.

She slowly poured coffee into a canteen to go. She then walked outside and sat in her car. She rolled down the window and took out a cigarette. She lit it and took a slow puff of it. She always had to have a cigarette every morning since she got back from Paris. She didn't know why, she just felt like something was missing. The only reason she even tried it in the first place was because Tracey said it would help her with her nerves.

It didn't help though.

It just numbed whatever pain it was for a while. She had a feeling she knew what was missing though. When she had gone to Paris, she lost touch with Lilly. She didn't know why. Lilly just out of the blue stopped responding to her texts and her phone calls. She never knew why though. Oliver didn't really know either. He told her Lilly broke up with him because she liked somebody else but she wouldn't tell him who. It also shocked Miley when Oliver said she didn't go to college. She dropped her classes because she got a movie opportunity in Los Angeles. The only reason they even heard about her was because she was Miley's best friend.

That hurt Miley.

Lilly wouldn't go to Paris with her but the moment something like a movie opportunity happened, she quickly jumped into it.

Miley shook her head as she finished the last puff of her cigarette and pulled out of the driveway. She was ready for her first day. Or at least she thought she was.

Lilly was finishing her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink. She had her own apartment but it was small. She smiled as she thought about how she was going to meet the person that would play her best friend on her new series. It was funny to her. When she was friends with Miley, it was always Miley they saw as the main person and she was just the 'sidekick'.

Now Lilly would be the main one with someone else as the sidekick. She grabbed her purse and went out to her car. She had already met the other cast members but the best friend cast member was kind of last minute though. Oliver told her it was a surprise as to who it was. She out her key's in the ignition as she thought about the term 'best friend'. She hadn't talked to Miley in two years but she missed her. She missed how Miley made her feel when she was around her. When Miley just came back from Paris and didn't even try to contact her; that really hurt her. She just drowned herself in her acting job, never taking a break between jobs. She did enjoy it, she really did but she still wished for more.

Miley was driving down the road. She was playing some music and singing along when she saw something that looked familiar drive past her. She stopped at the red light and looked at the car next to hers. Her jaw almost dropped from shock.

It was Lilly.

Lilly glanced from the light when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked over to the car next to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Miley Stewart. She couldn't believe it. Lilly quickly looked back at the light as it changed to green. She sped off, not even looking to see Miley wave at her.

Miley looked back at the road and continued to drive still in shock. She hadn't seen Lilly and never thought she would again. Boy was she wrong. After a couple of more minutes of driving she finally arrived at the studio. She got out of the car and was starting to walk inside when she saw Lilly walking up the walkway. Lilly stopped when she saw Miley then she walked up to her.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Lilly said crossing her arms. She fixed Miley with a steely glare.

"I got a job acting in a television show. I'm playing the main character's best friend," Miley said as she also crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate the treatment she was getting from Lilly.

Lilly's eyes widened as she connected the dots. Miley was going to be playing her best friend. Oliver gave her this job. "In _Single &amp; Finding Love?"_

"Yes, now you never answered my question," Miley said.

"Miley, I'm the main character, you will be playing my best friend. How did you find out about this job? How did you get it" Lilly asked even though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Oliver. Oliver called and asked me if I wanted to play that role," Miley said as she also connected the dots. "Oliver," the both said angrily.

They walked into the building barely even looking at each other. They didn't even say one word to each other in the elevator. When they got to their floor, they ran in and walked up to Oliver who smiled at seeing the two of them.

"Aww, this brings back old memories. You two have found each other," he said but after a couple of seconds that smile turns into a frown. Lilly walked over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up. "Oken, what have you done?" Lilly said as she glared at him.

Oliver was scared. He didn't know what had gotten into his two best friends. He thought that they would be thrilled to see each other."

"Well, I have to admit I was shocked," Miley said quietly. Then she walked up behind Oliver. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Lilly, stop, don't hurt him."

Lilly and Oliver both looked at her in shock. Neither of them had a problem slapping Oliver when he did or said something stupid. They always did or they hit him with pillows. Miley slowly shook her head. She said, "It's ok Oliver, thanks for trying to help."

Lilly let go of his shirt and pushed him out of the way. "Look here Stewart, we will be acting together but that's it. Gosh, you act like you don't even know what you did to hurt me."

"What I did to hurt you?! What about what you did to hurt me?!" Miley yelled back at her.

"Oh stop trying to make this about you. That's all you ever did! It was always 'Miley this,' and 'Miley that,' then when I get an opportunity, you just stop talking to me!" Lilly screamed. Then she turned around and walked into her dressing room. Miley then did the same thing and slammed the dressing room door.

Oliver stared back and forth between the two dressing rooms. He didn't know what to think. He knew that his two best friends had been hurt and why but he thought they would talk it out. Not get so mad at each other that they refused to even speak to each other.

That morning was script reading. Miley and Lilly had to act friendly but deep down they didn't want to. Whenever one of them would mess up on their lines the other one would roll her eyes. They had no patience for each other. The other cast members really liked both of them but they did notice the tension between them.

The other cast members consisted of two boys and one girl. The boy was supposed to play Lilly's wealthy boss/ love interest in the show. His name was Brian. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a pretty handsome man. The other two cast member's names were Lisa and Michael. Lisa had brown hair and was playing the maid while Michael was the black haired butler. They were all friendly with Miley and Lilly and thought they were nice girls but they noticed the tension between Miley and Lilly was so strong that not even a knife could go through it. Which Oliver once thought Miley and Lilly's friendship was so strong that not even a knife could cut through it.

During lunch, Lilly went into the lunchroom while Miley went outside. Lilly was talking to Lisa while Michael went to go find Miley.

Lisa was getting to know Lilly and after a few minutes asked, "So what's up with you and Miley? You two are so friendly to everyone except each other."

Lilly sighed and shook her head. Lisa was a very kind older woman and obviously cared very much about the two girls in short time she had known them.

"Miley and I used to be best friends. We were inseparable. Then she went to Paris to shoot a movie. I almost went with her but Oliver talked me out of it so I could follow my dream and go to college. Then I got an acting opportunity in Los Angeles. So I dropped college and went into this career. When I told Miley, she stopped talking to me. Never contacted me again and I've never seen or spoken to her until today."

Lisa nodded. She started to understand what happened. "I see, so you told her that you wanted to go to college and not go with her to shoot her movie but then you got a movie opportunity and you chose that?"

"Yeap," then Lilly realized what Lisa was trying to say, "Oh gosh, that's why I hurt her."

Lisa smiled gently and patted Lilly's shoulder. "She probably thinks that you could have gotten a movie opportunity in Paris. She probably feels a little hurt by that but who knows what would have happened if you had gone to Paris."

Lilly looked up at the friend older woman and nodded. "Thanks, I better go find Miley. I really don't want to argue with her forever. She was my best friend. I'll be right back," Lilly said as she went to go find Miley wondering if Michael had any luck.

Meanwhile, Miley was outside with a cigarette and a small bottle of beer she found in the refrigerator. She took a slow gulp and felt the cool liquid go down her throat. Then she lit her cigarette and took a small puff of it. She was hurting but she didn't want anyone to see it. She usually found comfort from alcohol and smoking when she realized how much she missed Lilly. It fixed that empty feeling, even if for just a little while. She knew if Lilly knew this that she would be mad but then again, Lilly acted like she didn't care about her anymore.

Michael went outside and saw Miley. He walked up to her and realized what was going on. She was drinking beer and smoking. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Miley, I was looking for you."

Miley looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine. This thing with Lilly and I is just stressing me out."

"Oh, can I ask what happened?" Michael asked as he stood next to her.

"I went to Paris to shoot a movie while she went to college. I wanted her to come with me. I understood that she wanted to go to college but then she got an acting job instead. She chose that over college. If I had known, she wanted to get an acting job, I would have gotten her a part in my movie but she didn't even tell me or try to hear me out about why I was hurt." Miley quickly picked up her beer and drank long gulps. She didn't want to cry in front of her new co-worker. She really didn't but she was about to and she knew it.

"Oh, I see. Well, have you talked to her?" Michael asked. "She didn't know that she wanted to act, it sounds like it was just an opportunity that she decided last minute to take."

Miley shook her head and said, "No, I haven't. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. She won't talk to me anyway."

"Miles," Miley heard Lilly call out, "Miley, where are you?" Miley just rolled her eyes and held her beer and cigarette. She wanted Lilly to see how hurt she was that she resorted to smoking and drinking to get rid of the emptiness. She wanted her to feel bad. Maybe this was only because she was a little drunk but she didn't care.

Lilly rounded the corner and saw Miley and Michael. She smiled at first until she got closer. She saw what looked like a cigarette and beer in Miley's hands. She was shocked. This was the same girl who said she would never smoke, maybe she would have a glass of wine when she got older but that was it. She always said she would never drink or do drugs. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Then her shock was overcome with anger and fear for the girl that she still loved. She then got out of her shocked state and started to walk towards Miley.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked that. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Please review or PM me. :-)


	3. Author's Note

Hi,

I am so sorry I've taken so long to update my stories. I promise I haven't forgotten them and I will update them. I've just been going through a lot this year, not as much with University but more with my personal life. I never wanted to be the writer that puts an author's note with her stories and gives people's hope up that I've finally updated my story.

I've made friends on here whom I am very grateful for. That's why I'm writing this to explain what I'm going through. I've been struggling with something since I was 12. I'm 21 years old and I've been denying something for years and I'm done denying it. I've finally accepted it.

For years I've said I was straight but I felt like I was constantly lying to myself. I said it mainly because I felt I had to. After months of struggling with this, I have finally accepted to myself that I am bisexual. I've struggled with having feelings more for women than I do men but thanks to a good friend of mine, I've finally accepted the real me.

I have one more paper due for University, which is due tomorrow, then I am done for the summer. The only thing I have this summer is a job but that's it. I do have a couple of weeks off before I start my job so be expecting a lot of updates.

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me this far and I will continue to support everyone who reads my stories.

Talk to you soon.


End file.
